thegetalonggangfandomcom-20200213-history
Zipper's Millions
'Zipper's Millions '''is the first segment from the first episode of The Get Along Gang. It originally aired on CBS on September 15, 1984. Summary The gang are playing a game of baseball, but gets interrupted when Braker Turtle comes running in to deliver a "good news" message to Zipper - he is entitled to a $100,000 inheritance. But there is a catch: They money has to be claimed by noon or the inheritance will be awarded to Miss Tabby. The gang are now en route to Pine Corners, where the inheritance is to be collected. The gang encounters obstacles along the way, including a landslide caused by a boulder being rolled over the hill by a suspicious guy, crushing the boulder when landed on the tracks, forcing the gang to walk to their destination. Then, the gang end up in the forest, looking for Pine Corners, and Portia discovered a sign, which was snatched from the ground, and the same hand grabbed Portia and kidnapped her. Dotty, Woolma and Bingo ended up being kidnapped as well, and while Zipper and Montgomery managed to escape unharmed, Zipper discovered footprints that lead to a cabin at the summit of a small mountain, where the abductees are being held hostage. Then, Miss Tabby came by to visit Zipper (who is actually Tabby's cousin), and questioned the inheritance. The abductees were trying to find a way to escape from the cabin, and discovered the front door was blocked by a boulder. The gang decided to use a coat rack like as a battering ram, and after several thuds against the door, it released the boulder, and destroyed the foundation, causing the cabin to slide down the mountain with the abductees inside, and hanging on the edge of a cliff. Montgomery and Zipper have to rescue their friends, so working as a team, Zipper finds a rope, and tied to a tree and Zipper catapulted into the air, and through the chimney, in the same fashion as Santa Claus. Zipper told the abductees to grab on to the inner tube attached to Zipper, and the cabin was released and made its ultimate fall. As Montgomery was trying to pull, the load was quite heavy and his antlers got caught between two trees, and as the victims were climbing back to solid ground, the house had fallen over the cliff and made its ultimate crash, destroying everything except for the clothes she is wearing. While Miss Tabby was saddened, Zipper took the blame and accused Miss Tabby for what he called a scheme. But, the Townspeople came forward, and mentioned Miss Tabby was not to blame. The mole admitted they always follow the law. Zipper felt bad for Miss Tabby and decided to sacrifice the inheritance by letting Miss Tabby keep the fortune for herself to buy a new home. Miss Tabby hugged Zipper for his act of goodwill, and everybody was happy, except for Bingo, who was wondering what happened to their fortune he was expecting for the gang (knowing Bingo's greed), but Montgomery told Bingo he got something better than the inheritance - Zipper's heart of gold. Trivia *The episode's title is a play on the 1902 novel ''Brewster's Millions, written by George Barr McCutcheon. A movie based on the novel starring Richard Pryor would be released in May 1985, eight months after this segment first aired on CBS. *The gang referred to the landslide as an avalanche. Avalanche is not the correct word, since there was no snow involved. Starring * Bettina Bush - Dottie Dog * Georgi Irene - Woolma Lamb * Robbie Lee - Zipper Cat, Miss Tabby * Sherry Lynn - Portia Porcupine * Sparky Marcus - Montgomery Moose * Scott Menville - Bingo Beaver * Frank Welker - Braker Turtle, Train Station Painter, Mole, Raccoon, Bear townspeople Category:Episodes